1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door closing mechanisms, and more particularly, to a mechanism for automatically closing a sliding door in a controlled, dampened fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding glass doors are often used in residential homes for providing access to patios and swimming pools. The large glass area provides a pleasant view of the outdoors while avoiding the need to allow additional space around the doorway for the doors to open inward or outward. Such doors are relatively heavy and are typically supported by rollers secured either to the upper end of the door or to the lower end of the door; such rollers ride along a track for allowing the door to slide back and forth. However, such doors require an effort to open and close due to their weight, notwithstanding such rollers. Quite often, older children open such doors to go outside to play, while leaving the doors open. During summer, cool air-conditioned air escapes from the house through such opened sliding doors until an energy-conscious and/or cost-conscious adult notes that the door is open and closes it. During winter months, heated air within the house similarly escapes until the door is closed. As an additional annoyance, bugs and other pests often gain access to a home through such an opened sliding door before the door is again closed. Even adults who must pass through such doors must temporarily leave such doors open, as when the adult has his or her hands full carrying food outdoors to prepare for a family meal.
More importantly, the opened condition of such sliding doors poses a significant hazard in homes where toddlers live. A sliding door left open by an older sibling, or by a forgetful parent may allow an infant or small child to crawl or walk through the opened door and become subject to falling into a swimming pool or other hazard.
The present inventor believes that various efforts have been made in the past to provide a closing mechanism for such sliding doors; for example, it is believed that others have attempted to use extensible coiled springs or elastic cords to return a sliding door to its closed position after being opened and released. However, such coiled springs or elastic cords tend to continuously accelerate the sliding door as it is being closed, sometimes causing the door to impact the door jamb with great force. Apart from the annoyance of the door slamming shut and the excessive wear exerted upon the door components, such systems further pose a significant safety risk to any user who happens to catch his or her fingers in the door as the door is slamming shut.
Apart from such extensible springs and elastic cords, the present inventor also believes that weighted cables have been used by others in the past to close sliding doors. In such systems, a cable extends from the sliding door, over a pulley, to a gravity-actuated weight. As the door is opened, the weight is lifted; when the door is released, the weight lowers and pulls the door closed. However, such door closure system suffers from some of the same disadvantages as those mentioned above for the springs and elastic cords. Moreover, the requirement for the exposed pulley and weight clearly detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the door.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically closing a sliding door which apparatus is compact and unobtrusive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a sliding door closing apparatus which is easy to use, requires no adjustments, and operates reliably.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a sliding door closing apparatus which automatically closes the door at a safe, controlled speed to avoid slamming the door shut.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an automatic sliding door closing apparatus which cushions the door as it approaches the door jamb to avoid injury to fingers or other body parts caught in the door.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a sliding door closing apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a sliding door closing apparatus wherein all of the operative components are mounted above the reach of small children to further avoid any injury.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.